


Ocean Sights

by MysticMidnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boats and Ships, Haiku, Ocean, Poetry, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMidnight/pseuds/MysticMidnight
Summary: I was digging through my fifth grade journal and found this.  I hope you enjoy it.





	Ocean Sights

Big blue stormy sky

Treacherous reef that's so high

Boats that seem to fly


End file.
